


Sea Star and Moon Rock

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hangst, Hunk (voltron) is just worried, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance tries to make dinner and ends up breaking Hunk's mother's baking dish and hurting himself. He thinks the worst might happen.





	Sea Star and Moon Rock

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaspurrlock, Hangst with a fluffy ending. Thank you for the prompt!

Lance stared down at the shattered baking dish, eyes wet and lips trembling half due to the burns on both his hands, half due…. That was Hunk’s mother’s dish. 

The only baking dish that survived the move to their apartment. Hunk was going to be so upset. Lance sucked in a breath, looking at his hands. They were already blistering; there was no way Lance would be able to clean this up before Hunk got home. He let out a sob. Hunk was going to so mad.

At him..

Hunk was going to be mad at him. The tears start to fall quickly. He just wanted to make dinner. He just wanted to let Hunk rest.

Hunk was going to be pissed. Lance slipped to his knees, looking at the glass. What was he going to do? There was no way he could lie.

Hunk was going to dump him.

Lance stopped breathing.

Hunk was going to break up with Lance. He just knew it. The sobs came out louder, his chest hurting. He fucked up so badly this time and now it was going to cost him. He tries to wipe his face, letting out a small shriek of pain, forgetting about his burns. He couldn’t even wipe his eyes without messing that up. He tries to calm himself, slowly picking up the pieces. It hurt but he had to clean up. He just had to try to clean up before Hunk got home.

“L-Lance?” Hunk’s voice called out, cracking.

Lance tensed, slowly looking up at Hunk who was standing in the doorway. “Hunk..” Was that really his voice? It sounded so pathetic.

Hunk drops his bag, walking to Lance, and kneels down, taking Lance’s wrists gently. He looks them over, glancing over to mess, biting his lip. Lance couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t bare to see Hunk’s expression. The tears fell faster than before but he didn’t make a sound.

“-ce.”

Lance blinked.

“Lance, I need you to stand,” Hunk says softly, slowly standing as Lance follows him up. “Come on.” He walks out of the kitchen and to the bathroom, still holding onto one of Lance’s wrists. He gently pushes Lance to sit on the toilet before turning to the medicine cabinet. 

Lance stared at Hunk, still not making a sound. His heart hurt so much. Why was he such a fuck up?

“Lance, I need you to let go of the glass.” 

Lance blinked, Hunk now sitting on the floor in front of him, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of his fingers. Oh. He uncurls his fingers and Hunk takes the glass, throwing it into the garbage. Lance watches as Hunk tends to his hands, both silent. After a few minutes, Lance’s body begins to shake and Hunk’s head snaps up, watching he tries not to make a sound as he cries.

“Oh, Lance.”

“I...I-I’m s-so sorry!” Lance cries, unable to stay quiet. “So so sorry…” he says again through his sobs. 

“Lance…”

“I-I’ll pack up! I’ll be gone by dinner tomorrow…” His throat felt as if something was clogging it. “I’ll leave…. I’m sorry…”

“Lance, no!”

Lance flinched back, looking down at Hunk.

“I don’t want you to leave. Why would you think that?”

“The dish… I destroyed your mother’s dish….”

“Lance, I…. Well, I can’t say that I don’t care about the dish. I’m a bit upset,” Hunk says, before quickly continuing, “I’m more worried about you. Lance, I came home to you on the ground crying with burnt hands. I’m worried. It scared me. Lance, my sea star,” Hunk smiled softly, watching as Lance smiled slightly at the term of endearment, “I don’t want you to leave. I love you too much.”

“I love you too…”

Hunk kissed the back of the hand he was holding before tending to it again. “I’ll always be here, Lance. You’re my sea star.”

Lance nods, using his arm to wipe his face. “Just like you’re my moon rock.”

“Exactly. Sea star and moon rock. Forever.”


End file.
